1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a non-lethal device for temporarily disabling personnel. It relates more specifically to a mine-like device that automatically fires a plurality of high voltage probes in a range of directions to effect personnel in proximity to the device but without causing death or permanent disability.
2. Background Art
Anti-personnel landmines cause thousands of deaths and severe crippling injuries for many years after they have been abandoned. Many of the innocent victims are children. Finding all of these deadly booby traps is nearly impossible. As a result of international concern about the high number of unnecessary injuries and deaths from these mines, there is strong agreement among governments of the necessity to eliminate these brutal lethal weapons. This has resulted in an international treaty to ban lethal Anti-Personnel Landmines. The United States has not yet agreed to this treaty due to concerns about security in Korea. However, most military forces see the continuing need to deny enemy access to areas or to delay access until troops can man defenses.